Haruka must be so lucky with michiru
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka doesn't want to go and Michiru is willing to do everything to change the blondes mind.... Some boring stuff I wrote


disclaimer : I don't own the characters only the story

Haruka must be so lucky with Michiru... ( yup that's the title i couldn't think of anything else )

'' Please Haruka .'' Michiru begged .'' No , no and another no !'' Haruka shouted as she tried to run away but Michiru grabbed her wrist. '' Oh , no you're going nowhere .'' Haruka sighed before asking : '' Can't Usagi go with him Or setsuna , minako , Ami , makoto , rei and God i'll even give Hotaru premission to go with him !''

Michiru shook her head .''You know they are busy , If Usagi could she would've gone with him but she can't because she has an test tomorrow , Setsuna doesn't like mamoru , Minako is on a date with Yaten. Ami is working just like makoto does . Rei has to take care of her sick grandpa and Hotaru is TOO young to go out with him''

'' But why ME ? And I don't like mamoru either but you don't seem to care because Setsuna's reason is the same !'' Haruka asked getting more depressed by the moment .'' Because you're the only one left who hasn't any plans for tonight .'' Michiru answered plain .'' Please Michi , don't make me do this .'' Haruka now begged .'' Haruka stop fooling around , you're going if you like it or not .''

'' I'm not going Michi , there's nothing in the world you can say to convince me to go ! And that's final !'' Haruka said looking at Michiru with a stern face .'' Even if I said i'll give you a lap dance after it's all done ?'' Michiru asked knowing she had won but when Haruka shook her head 'no' ...

'' Come on , Haruka do it for me , please ?'' Michiru was getting desperate now . '' No not for you , not for the world , not even for myself ! I've got a reputation you know and that says I'm a lesbian so buzz off !'' Haruka scolded , she didn't feel like arguing , but she wasn't losing this one .

'' Haruka , please I promised Mamoru you would be his date to the party , don't let me come of as a liar , please .''

'' I'm doing you a favor , what does mamoru want ? Look gay next to me ?'' Haruka asked not understanding the whole idea .'' No.'' Michiru answered smirking .'' You will go as a lovely lady .'' Haruka's face suddenly went very pale .'' Kidding , aren't you ?'' She asked hoping Michiru wa sindeed kidding .

'' Nope , Ruka , you know i wouldn't joke around about stuff like this .'' Michiru said smiling from ear to ear .'' Well I don't care because I'm not Going !'' Haruka now shouted , she really really didn't like the idea of being mamoru's date on a party , in a dress. ( can you imagine ?)'' Haruka I promise if you'll do this little thing for me i'll give you everything you want .'' Michiru was now pleading .

'' A little thing ? Michiru you ask me to Date that Mamoru-baka in a dress and call it a LITTLE thing ?''

'' Okay Haruka .'' Michiru began .'' you don't have to go on that date with mamoru If you really don't want to . '' Haruka looked up suprised . '' Are you serious ? I win ? I don't have to date mamoru-baka ? Promise ?'' Haruka asked looking like someone who just won the lottery . Michiru only nods looking at Haruka with dark eyes .

'' Jup , you don't have to go on that date Haruka , you won but also lose .'' Michiru said before standing up and walked out of the room .' What did I lose ? Is she breaking up with me because of this ?' Haruka asked herself before jumping up to run after Michiru.

'' What did you mean by : You won but also lose ?'' Haruka asked fearing the answer . '' You lose , Ruka . I won't tell you what you lost but you lost .'' Michiru said looking up to Haruka smiling . Before walking To the living room Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek and sat down on the couch . '' Oh , no .'' Haruka said .'' You're not serious are you ?'' Michiru looked at her lover with a smile that said Haruka she was deadly serious . '' Okay I'll go .'' Haruka finally gave in .'' Great !'' Michiru said before jumping up and walked over to their bedroom to look for a dress .

Haruka fell down on the couch on the same moment Setsuna and Hotaru walked in looking at Haruka who looked very depressed . '' Haruka-papa what's wrong?'' Hotaru Aksed worried . '' Nothing .'' Haruka whispered .' A dress , Mamoru ...God must hate me .'

Then Michiru walked into the room holding a black evening dress .'' Here you go , Ruka this one must fit you .'' Both Setsuna and Hotaru looked up to Haruka suprised . '' Is Haruka sick ?'' Setsuna asked worried . Michiru shook her head 'no' before explaining the whole thing .

'' How ever did you manage to talk Haruka into this ?'' Setsuna wanted to know . '' Oh that was simple.'' Michiru said proud .'' I didn't do much , really . Haruka just assumed I was talking about playing the three lights cd , I really meant to let her sleep on the couch for a week but this is more better , she trapped herself into going.I guess this is where the proverb :' To dug your own grave' came from .'' Michiru said while looking at Haruka who stared at the dress in disbelieve .'' She looks cute when she looks disgusted like that doesn't she ?''

'' You would know , Michiru I only think it's funny to see her this way and she's your girlfriend so you should know , If I were you I would be worried about Haruka not falling for Mamoru .'' Setsuna said knowing she would worry Michiru by saying that because they all thought Setsuna only said those things when They would happen or as a warning and right on que michiru looked at Setsuna and then to Haruka , repeating the process . '' You can't mean that , she doesn't like men.''

Setsuna just smiled before walking out of the living room leaving a confused Michiru behind and a helpless Haruka who still looked at the dress in disgust.

R&R I know this was a bad story but my sister told me I should post it because she thought it was funny and me being the stupid fool I am really decided to listen and post it , So i hope you liked it .. Flames are welcome , this story even confuses me --


End file.
